Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides
(US); (UK) | Production =10315 | Writer =Carleton Eastlake | Director =Ian Watson | Guests =Kent McCord ("Jack" the Ancient), Magda Szubanski (Furlow), Thomas Holesgrove (Alcar), Noel Hodda (Charrid Leader #2) | Episode list = | Prev =Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands | Next =Revenging Angel }} With the Scarrans on the way, Crichton must do something radical to stop them. It is one mission, however, from which he may not return. Synopsis Aeryn Sun still has the gun to Scorpius-John's head, but he manages to knock it away and scramble to his feet. She holds him at bay with her own pulse pistol, but he taunts her in an attempt to get her to fire. As she does, Jack pushes her aside, saying that the clone is dying and it wants her to shoot so that Crichton dies too. Scorpius-John tells Aeryn to be more decisive next time and shoot quicker. The clone dies and Crichton is back; the real Crichton, and he and Aeryn hug. On Talyn, Crais tells Stark that something is wrong and they should check the docking bays and airlocks. Stark tells Crais that bay 2 recently performed atmosphere replenishment, as if it had opened, but they landed their pod in bay 1... Suddenly, a Scarran enters sending Crais and Stark to the ground. As Crichton and Aeryn talk, Furlow returns with more of Jack's equipment. He wants something better and they send Furlow to search the base for it. Jack unlocks Crichton's wormhole information and says that Crichton's mind needs time to process the equations. The base comes under attack, as Rygel remains unconscious in the gun turret. The Scarran recognizes Talyn as a Peacekeeper vessel and tries to get information from Crais. Stark steps in and tells the Scarran how Crais stole Talyn and says that he is Crais' slave. He asks the Scarran to kill Crais so he can serve the Scarran instead. The Scarran orders Crais to make the ship operational. Crichton doesn't feel as if anything's unlocked, but when Jack asks him for an oscillation dampener. Crichton instantly hands him something that can be modified to work, before realizing there's no way he should have known that confirming the information is slowly surfacing in his mind. The Charrids continue to fire from a distance while Aeryn fends off a Charrid to get into the turret. Rygel tells her that he was injured by shrapnel from a mortar. She wants to take over, but he disagrees since she is still going mobile and asks for food to keep him going. Crichton is beginning to make sense of all the wormhole information and asks Jack what it is they are building. He asks how far Jack will take it to clean up the pieces, saying that he will kill him, Furlow, and Aeryn. Jack says that Aeryn poses no threat, he is uncertain of Furlow, but he no longer doubts Crichton's intentions. Jack needs a quarter of an arn to finish, but asks everyone to stay clear so as not to be exposed to radiation. Crichton and Aeryn go to re-check the perimeter. Meanwhile, Furlow brings Jack the remaining materials and Jack says that he hasn't initiated the reaction yet, and when he does, there is no emergency shutdown. After 1.4 arns, the device will melt down and be destroyed, so Jack has only one chance and he will fly the module. When he asks Furlow to leave, she turns and shoots him. She signals and two Charrids descend from the ceiling. She tells them that she had to kill Jack because he wouldn't have cooperated. She wants to fly the module, but the Charrids don't trust her anymore; she allowed too many of them to die. They are unsure of her loyalties. Crichton and Aeryn hear gunfire and return to Furlow. She says that the Charrids snuck in, and although she nailed them, they got Jack. Jack reverts to his true form and dies, as Crichton vows to finish the weapon. Furlow is sent to check her booby traps and Aeryn tells Crichton that he has to finish the device, whilst Crichton only hopes he can. Stark tells Crais that Talyn's sensors are recovering and once they return he can target and kill the Scarran. Crais says that it would require too much continued fire, when the Scarran returns. Stark tells him that the neural transponder is the best way to operate the ship, since there is no pilot. Crais then tells Stark to get Talyn to prepare two transponders – one for him, and one for the Scarran. Aeryn goes to Crichton, who remembers the final pieces of the wormhole information, and he says that he knows what it does – it could destroy a whole planet. It will self-destruct after one use. Furlow returns and Aeryn goes to seal a hole that she found. The Scarran tells Stark that he wants the transponder soon. Meanwhile, Furlow asks Crichton who else has the device and when he says no one she remarks on how valuable it would be. Crichton says that the Scarrans have her data, so they must be destroyed, and asks her to clear a launch path for the shuttle. Aeryn joins Rygel and wonders why the Charrids haven't squeezed them into a crossfire. Crichton finds Furlow trying to drive away with the device and she gets him (at gunpoint) to drop his weapon and destroy his goggles, saying that she will go to meet the dreadnought. She opens the door, revealing a flare which almost blinds Crichton and drives away. Rygel and Aeryn see Furlow's escape, with Crichton running to a stranded vehicle. Aeryn joins him and they follow Furlow and on the way Aeryn asks if Crichton can use his new knowledge to return to Earth. When he says yes, she says that when they have finished their business here they will go together. They are tailed by the Charrids, but the on board gun doesn't work. Aeryn jumps out of the vehicle, dropping a mine. She lures the Charrid towards her and shoots the mine, turning the vehicle over, before she kills the driver. Meanwhile, Crichton continues his chase, managing to turn over Furlow's vehicle. They stand off with their guns and Furlow says that she won't leave without a weapon. A flare hits and Furlow takes Crichton down. The Scarran wants a transponder, so Crais gets Talyn to stick in the Hand of Friendship to hold him as Talyn fires from two sides continuously until the Scarran dies. Stark saves Crais from being caught in the crossfire. The device has been actived and the casing is opening, causing it to emit radiation at certain intervals. Crichton says that it will be useless by the time the dreadnought arrives and he needs to close the casing, however to do so he risks exposure. Furlow says that they both have to go, and urges Crichton to not be the hero but just walk away. Crichton refuses, so Furlow leaves. Crichton then carefully approaches the device, and times his attempt to try and avoid the radiation. However, it doesn't work, and just before the casing is closed Crichton is exposed to a fatal amount. Crichton is devastated, now knowing he is to soon die regardless of what happens. Aeryn arrives, and she and Crichton return to the base. Crais asks Rygel his status and he wants to be picked up to leave. Crais then moves on to Crichton and Aeryn, and Crichton says that they have one shot, and calls for Crais to pick up Rygel and get Talyn to starburst immediately. The others refuse to leave and Crais asks what they can do. Crichton tells him to lure the Scarrans into a wormhole that he will create. As he speaks, Crichton falls off his module and kisses Aeryn. When she asks what is wrong, he replies that he was exposed to the massive radiation of the device; he couldn't stop it. She tries to take over the flight, but Crichton says that she doesn't know what to do. He can't talk her through it, because it's half intuition – only he knows it. Aeryn says that she loves him and she says that in that case she knows he has to do this, but he is coming back. Crichton launches and Crais sends a message threat to the dreadnought, as Aeryn plants explosives all over Furlow's base. A flare hits, and Crichton creates a wormhole. Talyn is targeted by the Scarrans as Aeryn blows up the base. She and Rygel then wait in the turret. Crichton starts the displacement engine, as Crais sends the Scarrans a message of surrender and gets Talyn to draw them in. As everyone watches, Crichton completes the swirl linking the wormhole with the star. The wormhole fills with the star's energy and then shoots forward and envelops the dreadnought, completely destroying it before it all vanishes. Crais and Stark are left shocked at witnessing the sheer power of a wormhole weapon. Aeryn calls out for Crichton and to her relief he is still there. He says that he told her he would come back. On Talyn, Crichton is in the final stages of his poisoning and is lying in bed near death. Crais enters the room and says that Talyn's radiation treatments should... but Crichton interrupts and says that he knows nothing can be done. Crais says that his sacrifice does not go unnoticed and Crichton tells him to find the better part of himself and to take care of the others. Crais says goodbye, and leaves. Crichton tells Rygel that he can't have his stuff and after they both laugh, Rygel says that it will be hard not to think of him, with Crichton adding that he will miss Rygel. When Rygel leaves, Crichton convulses and Starks goes to soothe him with his energy. As he removes his hand, Crichton pulls it back on to his forehead before Stark leaves. Alone, Aeryn tells Crichton that she is angry and that they had good times. Crichton says that he wouldn't change it for the world and says that she made him a better person. She says that she loves him so much and he reciprocates. She would've gone to Earth and he says that he is sorry that she never got to meet his real dad and he never got to meet hers. He says that he is sorry about a lot of things, but she says that he doesn't want him to go that way. He says that now Scorpius is gone, he is at peace and he doesn't want to hurt. He tells her that he did some good things, and is proud of his life, when he's with her. She kisses him and then he tells her not to worry – he's never felt better, before passing away. Aeryn, filled with emotion, gets into bed, under the covers, and snuggles up next to him. Memorable quotes * :John: Furlow, is it always about the money? :Furlow: Is there anything else? I mean, how much sex can you have? :John: I don't know, I haven't maxed out yet. * :Furlow: Don't be the hero, John. Always be the one to walk away while the hero dies, that's my motto. * :Aeryn: So it's your life for everyone else's? :John: And you're different how? :Aeryn: I'm different because I love you. :John: Then you know I have to do this. I'm coming back. * :Crais: Scarran dreadnought. This is Captain Bialar Crais, Peacekeeper. Approach any closer, you will be engaged and destroyed. :Stark: They must be terrified." * :Stark (Seeing the Dreadnought obliterated): I have no prayer for that. * :Crais: Your sacrifice... does not go unnoted, Commander. :John: Crais... you... find the better part of yourself. You... have to take care of them. :Crais: I will. I hope you can believe that. ... Goodbye, Crichton. * :John: Hey hey hey, Sparky. :Rygel: They say it's not good. :John: Sparky, c'mere. My stuff...you can't have it. :Rygel: It will be hard, not to think of you. :John: I'm gonna miss you, Dominar. * :Aeryn: I'm very angry. :John: Me too. :Aeryn: We had good times. :John: I wouldn't change it for the world. You made me... a better person. :Aeryn: That wasn't hard... I love you, so much. :John: I love you. :Aeryn: I would have gone to Earth. :John: I'm sorry you never got to meet my dad - my real dad, I mean. Sorry I never met your dad. I'm sorry about a lot of things. :Aeryn: No. Don't be, I don't want you to go like that. :John: I won't. ...Huh. :Aeryn: What? :John: They say it's a lucky or an unambitious man who goes when he's ready. That said... Scorpius is gone. I'm at peace. I don't... hurt. I... I did some good things. I'm proud of my life. And I'm with you. ...Don't worry about me. I've never felt better. Background information * Anthony Simcoe (Ka D'Argo), Gigi Edgley (Chiana), and Wayne Pygram (Scorpius) do not appear in this episode. ** Although Wayne Pygram does not contribute to this episode, the Scorpius clone does make an appearance at the beginning speaking through Crichton just before it dies. * The two-parter's subtitles refer to the Greek story of and . ( ) * The race between the dune buggies was originally scripted as battle between starfighters before it was decided that more of the action should take place on the planet. Claudia Black expressed relief that Ben Browder had experience driving rally cars, as she was standing on the dune buggy while it was being driven close to 100 kph. ( ) * When he died as "Jack" the Ancient, it was Kent McCord's first on-camera death since his role in 1965's . ( ) :In actuality, McCord had on-screen death the second season ''21 Jump Street episode "Chapel of Love" in 1988.'' * Lani Tupu injured his hand while playing Crais blind, but continued until the scene was complete before having it treated. ( ) * Ian Watson describes the five seconds where Aeryn realizes Crichton has died as the finest he worked on in the show's first three seasons. ( ) * Crichton's death was inspired by the nuclear testing program in the 1940s. Very few people see the blue flash of a nuclear explosion with naked eyes and survive. His final line, "I've never felt better", were a tribute to the final words of . ( ) * The part where John tells Rygel he can't have his stuff is a reference to "Premiere". * This marks the first dying person whom Stark crosses over since Gilina in "The Hidden Memory". * This episode breaks the pattern established during Season 3 of alternating between the two crews. Links and references Starring * Ben Browder as John Crichton * Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun * Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo * Gigi Edgley as Chiana * Paul Goddard as Stark * Lani Tupu as Bialar Crais * Wayne Pygram as Scorpius Guest stars * Kent McCord as "Jack" the Ancient * Magda Szubanski as Furlow Guest cast * Thomas Holesgrove as Alcar * Noel Hodda as Charrid Leader #2 Puppeteers * Sean Masterson * Tim Mieville * Mat McCoy * Mario Halouvas * Fiona Gentle * Roslyn Oades Voice artists * Jonathan Hardy as Rygel * Lani Tupu as Pilot References arn; Banik; Charrid; comms; Crichton, Jack; Dam-Ba-Da; displacement engine; Dominar; dreadnought; Earth; elucitin capacitor; Farscape-1; frell; Gunship neural implant; Harvey; inversion loop; lerg; Leviathan; Lyczac, Talyn; Miss Universe; mivonks; neural transponder; oscillation damper; partanium; Peacekeeper; ; prowler; pulse pistol; rillon valve; Scarran; Scorpius; Sebacean; Sparky; starburst; Talyn; toothpaste; trans-emitter coil; Winona; wormhole; wormhole technology; yotz; Zhaan, Zotoh; External link * Category:Season 3 episodes